movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pepper Potts
|actor = Gwyneth Paltrow |voice= Careth Eaton Meredith Monroe Khristine Hvam Eliza Schneider |occuaption=|family = Tony Stark/Iron Man (husband) Morgan Stark (daughter) Howard Stark † (father-in-law) Maria Stark † (mother-in-law) Morgan (uncle)|home = Stark Mansion II|likes = Drinking wine, spending time with Tony and Morgan, her friends, iron Man|dislikes = Her friends and family in danger, Tony acting like a playboy, including his drinking, Tony's death|occupation = CEO of Stark Industries|friends = Happy Hogan, Bambi Arbogast, Maria Hill, James Rhodes/War Machine, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow †, Thor, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson †, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, T'Challa/Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, other members of the Dora Milaje, M'Baku and the Jabari Tribe, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Nebula, Mantis, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Aragorn, Korg, Miek, Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Kraglin Obfonteri, Ravagers, Howard the Duck, Maya Hansen † Alternative Universe: Gamora|enemies = Christine Everhart, Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger †, Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † Hammer Industries, Justin Hammer, A.I.M., Aldrich Killian †, Maya Hansen † (formerly), Thanos †, Ebony Maw †, Proxima Midnight †, Corvus Glaive †, Cull Obsidian †, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Giant Dogs, Outriders, Sakaarans}}'Virginia "Pepper" Potts '''is the mother of Morgan Stark, the wife and love interest of Tony Stark/Iron Man and a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, debuting in ''Iron Man and finally appearing in Avengers: Endgame. she is portrayed by actress Gwyneth Paltrow portrayed her in the live-action films Iron Man (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), and Avengers: Endgame (2019) of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Appearances Iron Man Iron Man 2 The Avengers Iron Man 2 Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Relationships Family *Grandfather-in-Law *Grandmother-in-Law *Mother *Howard Stark † - Father-in-Law *Maria Stark † - Mother-in-Law *Morgan - Uncle *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Husband and Former Employer *Morgan Stark - Daughter Allies *Stark Industries **Happy Hogan - Bodyguard and Friend **Bambi Arbogast - Former Secretary **Maria Hill - Former Employee and Friend *Avengers **James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Assistant **Thor **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † - Friend *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Nebula **Mantis *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Korg *Miek *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Christine Everhart *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger † - Ally turned Victim *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † *Hammer Industries - Business Rivals **Justin Hammer *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Former Colleague turned Kidnapper and Victim **Maya Hansen † - Ally turned Enemy *Thanos † (alternate timeline) *Black Order (alternate timeline) **Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) **Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) **Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) **Cull Obsidian † (alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) **Leviathans (alternate timeline) **Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) *Outriders (alternate timeline) *Sakaarans (alternate timeline)